


He Knows

by TrickedThem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ignores it hoping Lucifer would forget it. Of course he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/gifts).



Sam wraps his arms around Lucifer's neck and pulls him closer to him. Instinctively one hand leaves Sam hip to grab his hair and pull him down for a kiss. That was the first time Lucifer notices something was different, but he is too busy watching Sam as he rides him to concentrate. He files the notice away for inspection.

 

The second time Lucifer is playing with Sam's hair when he pulls a little too roughly on a strand. He doesn't get a chance to say anything as Sam gasps and faintly shudders against Lucifer and he says nothing waiting to see what Sam would do. Sam relaxes, tries to be as normal as possible and decides to ignore it. Hopefully Lucifer will ignore it too. Lucifer smiles and decides to play along.

 

 

* * *

 

Sam suspects Lucifer knows, or at least knows something. It is only when Sam is bracing himself against the wall as Lucifer thrusts hard, one hand bruising his hip and the other reaching for his head that Sam knows. Lucifer grabs a handful of Sam's hair and pulls, making Sam moan and arch then lean back against his shoulder. Lucifer leans forward and kisses Sam, who can feel his smirk. 

Much like last time Sam moans, this time Lucifer doesn't let go and leans further to bite his neck. It doesn't take much for Sam to fall over the edge, especially when Lucifer forgoes his hip in favour of stroking him. Lucifer follows him soon enough, releasing his hair and clutches his shoulder as he cries Sam's name.

 

Later on when they are clean and in bed Sam ponders the possibility of Lucifer showing him his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the anon.


End file.
